the wind guardian's friends
by BeautifullyXFlawed
Summary: may is back and not alone, her friends had came to japan to see their old friend and her new friends.
1. Chapter 1

Me: I'm back people with the squeal to new girl in school this is going to be better then new girl in school I promise you, yep I'm looking at you MeganRulesTheWorld. I saw the review and I like to tell you I end the story for a reason. I wanted the squeal to better than the first. I thank you for your review I'm glad someone try to help me. Anyway

may: anyway nothing let the people read the story

me: OK fine who doing the disclaimer this time

may: I do it just to get it over with **(turns to readers) **tati owns nothing but me and and my friends that you would meet in this chapter

me: no spoilers anyway read people read I see you at the end

**Chapter 1 the fiends arrives **

**Blast P.O.V **

I was so excited my best friends from American were coming here to see me. Since we all work hard in school they get to come here. I couldn't wait I really couldn't. I was shaking with excitement. I knew they were going to be surprise by how I look now. I cut my hair so now it at holder shoulder length. Then I put purple and red highlights in it. Gokudera-Kun seems to like it a lot. I think he excited to meet my friends to. Speaking of Gokudera-Kun where is he, he said that he meet me here before my friends came. On cue I hear a voice yell "shut up baseball freak I only told you come because blast would have wanted you to." I sigh out of annoyance can Gokudera-Kun ever not yell at Yamamoto. I then see Gokudera-Kun, Yamamoto, Tsuna, and Reborn. I run to them and stop in front of them. I start hoping up and down.

I say "guys get ready my friends are coming very soon." did I say I was excited about this. I think I did but who cares I'm excited I haven't seen my friends since I left. Sure they sent me pictures of them self, but I still want to see them in person.

Gokudera-Kun grabs my shoulders and says "calm Blast I know you are excited but you look like a little girl hype up on candy." I pout and Gokudera-Kun smiles at that. Yamamoto laugh a carefree laugh. Reborn jumps on to my shoulder and smirks at me.

Reborn asks me "May how about you tell us about your friends."

I say "great idea reborn I start with my oldest friend Mone. Mone is 17 one year older than me. She tall and has long blue hair that go down her mid back. She died the tips of her hair green for some reason don't know the reason. Mone is a nerd, she a know-it-all and always will be one. Next is sissy she is 15 going on 16. she was short pink hair that she keeps in a ponytail. Sissy is the bad girl of my group. She has two sisters and one brother. Sissy also has pink eyes. Taylor and sammie are both 15 and blonde. Taylor isn't a dumb she pretty smart, but sammie kinda is dumb some times. Taylor is a loud month and a flirt. She flirt with any hot guy that she comes across. Taylor also is different from everyone in my group. It a very long story, but it involve her right eye that she covers with a eye patch. Then sammie is a girly girl and acts like a little girl. She the baby of the group. She gets sad easily and is kinda a crybaby. So be very careful around her. That it anything you want me to repeat guys."

Gokudera-Kun reply "no."

Yamamoto laughs and says "your friends sound fun can't wait to meet them."

Tsuna smiles and says "they seems nice I can't wait to meet them."

I say "good cause here they come." A white van comes driving up. The first to jump out was sammie. She jumps out and tackles hug me to the ground. The next person to come out was Mone I looked at her. She sighed and pulled sammie off of me. I sit up and watch one by one as my friends got out the van. The last person was the last person I wanted to see. Alex my cheating ex-boyfriend. I got up with anger in my eyes. I storm over to him and slap him real hard leaving a red anger hand mark there.

Me: well here the first chapter of the squeal hope readers out there like it.

May: (in the corner mad)

Gokudera: what wrong with may

me: she mad that Alex in this chapter anyway bye people


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Yay for the second chapter

may: I hate you I hope you know that

me: yes I know that look may I had to put Alex in this story it part of my plot

may: I don't care just write that Alex was killed by Gokudera-Kun or Yamamoto-Chan or Tsuna anyone of them

me: sorry that not happening

may: whatever

me: Gokudera-Kun you mind doing the disclaimer

Gokudera: (sighs and turns to the readers) tati owns nothing but her OCS

may: if she own anything eles the world would explode

me: no it wouldn't

may: whatever read on people

Chapter 2 why is She here?

Blast P.O.V

Alex rubs his cheek and says "OK I start off with ow. I know I broke your heart but did you have to so that blast."

I glared at Alex and yelled "yes I did you dump me for the biggest slut in the world."

I then hear a voice say "calling me a slut now may." I knew that voice from anywhere. I look toward the van to see Tammy getting out of the van. My anger reach pass pissed off. I was ready to beat the shit out of Tammy and Alex. After they were done I was going after my so called friends.

I say in ice cold voice that made my friend shiver "what the fuck are you doing here Tammy."

Tammy smirks at me and say "my boyfriend came here so I had to come to." the temperature outside seem to get colder as my anger rise even more. I wanted to beat Tammy face in until in was nothing. I bet she wouldn't smirk anymore. I walked toward Tammy and looked her in the eye.

I then say in the same ice bold voice "get the fuck away from my house before I kick your ass back to American."

Glares at me and say "i like to see you try." That what broke me, I Punch Tammy right in the face. I gave her a nose bleed. Tammy touched her nose then looked at the blood.

I say "now are you going to leave or are going to fight me."

Tammy yells "you bitch I beat your ass right here and now." Tammy tried to punch me but I doge it and gave her a upper cut. I then punch her in the stomach. That cause her to double over in pain. I look at Alex and say "not going to help your slutty girlfriend." I really shouldn't look away because that gave Tammy a chance to pull me down and get on top me. Once she was on top she started to punch and scratch at me. She rip my shirt exposeing my bra. All the guys got nose bleeds but Reborn. I was able to push Tammy off my. I then got on top of her and start to punch. Finally sissy got in and pulled me off of Tammy before I killed her. I struggle to get out of sissy grip. Alex went to Tammy and hold her in his arms. Gokudera-Kun got in front of and told me to clam down. Like that was going to heppen. Finally sissy let me go when she saw I clam down just a little.

Gokudera-Kun garb my shoulders and says "Blast please calm down I know you mad and I'm mad to but you have to clam down." Some how Gokudera-Kun works had clam me down. Alex had took Tammy to the van and looked at her wounds. Gokudera-Kun help me up and took me into the house. Gokudera-Kun found a first-aid kit and start to clean the cuts I had on my body. I could see he was trying not to get a nose bleed from looking at my exposed chest. After he was done I went up stairs to find a shirt to wear. I pick a three day grace shirt that was black and red. I then came back down stairs to find everyone there waiting.

I stared at my friends and say "so you all let Alex and Tammy here."

Mone says "sammie and Taylor heared what Alex had to say and let them come I agreed with."

Sissy joins in "i was against since I knew how you fekt. I knew something like this was going to heppen."

Sammie and Taylor say at the same time "we are so sorry Blast we really mean it." they both were on the egde of tears.

I sigh and said " it ok you two I don't care now." I hugged taylor and sammie to show them I really didn't care. They hugged me back with smiles on their faces. Now I have two people to worry about. My life hets better and better everyday.

AN

me: finally done the fight sean really heppen between me and this girl

may: (glareing at Tammy)

Tammy: (glareing at may)

me: ok then review people review bye bye


	3. Chapter 3

Me: whats up people sorry with updateing so late it just I could get anything good in my head

may: I hate you I really hate

me: you get over it ok who doing the disclaimer

everyone: …...

me: no one

may: can some fucking do the disclaimer so thi sstory can get over with

tammy: I do it

may: **(glares at tammy) **

tammy: the great tati doesnt own anything but her OCS

me: she called me great I like her now

may: (**gets her bow and arrow and glares at me) **do you want to die today

me: no im way to young to die but on to the story

chapter 3

Tammy reveange

Tammy P.O.V

That bitch doing this to my beatiful face. What the fuck is wrong with her time for reveange now. So how do I get my reveange. I start thinking about then it hit me May new boyfriend. I bet I can suduce him and make him mine. Then then I will throw him away like all the others. I laugh evily and started to form my nasty plan. My plan was form after hours of thinking. I had a evil smile on my face, this plan will make May regret she was even born. This plan will also let me get my reveange on Alex for dumping me. No one dumps Tammy Star and gets away with it. Now to take a shower and find May boyfriend. I took a shower and find the most slutty clothes I could find and put them on. I found some high heels and left the hotal I check into. I walk around until I finally spotted the man I want. First fake tears, I took out my eye drops and made my fake tears. I thought of most saddest thing in the world. A bad hair day. I ran to May boyfriend and and trip in front of him. The guy looked down at my and said "you that girl my girlfriend beat up." I let out loud sob and May boyfriend flich. He says "whats wrong with you ummm."

I say "my name Tammy and my boyfriend just dump." I let out anouther loud.

May boyfriend help me and says "my name Gokudera and I'm sorry that he dump you so please dont cry I can't deal with women who cry."

I hug him and whisper in ear "I really need a strong man right now." I kissed Gokudera I kept a hold on his face so he wouldn't pull away. Gokudera tried to pull away. He stop when he relize he couldn't get away. Is smirk into the kiss. Gokudera started to kiss back, soon we were both making out. I then heard something drop on the gound and a gasp. I pulled away looked behind me. There was May with shock and hurt in her eyes. I smirk at her and Gokudera tried to tell May it wasn't what it looked like.

May says in a hurt voice "I can't believe you Tammy. I knew you were eveil, but really. May tears started to fall and she ran away. Gokudera ran after her and my smirk widen. I skip off smiling, when I got back to the hotal I say Alex there.

I put my hands on my hips and say "well look who we have here crawling back to my." Alex walk over to my and put his hand around my thraot. Alex started to to choke until I was outcold. Everything went black around me. When I woke up I was in a dark room tied to chair and I had nothing on but my panties and bra. I saw someone dress in black walk up to me with a evil look in his eyes. I tried to scream but I had my month duck tape. I started to cry want mercy; but I knew I wasn't getting any. Was this my punishment for ruining may life? If this was I'm really sorry I dont want to die please dont kill me. I'm really sorry may I dont know why I gave up on our friendship. I wish we could stay friends. I'm really sorry. NO NO NO NO don't touch please no. Stop that hurts.

Me: now I bet everyone want to know who that guy was, but I give you hint it wasnt Alex

may: wow you fucked up in the head for making this chapter

me: I know, but I thought you moight wanted some payback is all

may: yes i'm now

me and may: please review thanks for reading bye


	4. Chapter 4

Me: here chapter 4 hope you like it

may: you know I learned something after I read this chapter

me: what

may: that you are a twisted sick person

me: thank you may that means a lot

may: (sighs loudly) im just going to do the disclamier and get over with

sammie: NO I WANT TO DO IT. Tatiy owns nothing but me may and the clothes she wears now.

May: thats right now on to the story people

chpater 4

May P.O.V

I ran as fast as I could to get away from my cheating boyfriend. How could he do this to. Tears were running down my red face. I end up takeing a wrong turn into a dark ally way; but I didn't care as long as I was far away from Gokudera. I could hear Gokudera yelling my name. I ran into some on and fell back; but didn't fall on my ass. I looked to see the cold lifeless eyes of my ex boyfriend Alex. I turned around to run away from him; but when I did Alex grab my eye in a bruiseing iron grip. I tried to get out of his grip. It didnt work; Alex put a wet brown rag to my mouth and nose. I tried to move away but everything was getting blurry. I felt myself go limp and stop struggleing. I started to fall into a dark dark place. The last thing I heard was Gokudera feet running towards me and yelling my name.

Gokudera P.O.V

I ran after may I wanted to say I was sorry and I couldn't lose her. I saw her take a wrong turn into a ally. I followed her yelling her name. When I found her she was knock out her ex boyfriend had her in his arms. This made me anger and yelled at him to let her go. I got my flame arrow ready; but I was to late Alex was gone with my girlfriend. I lost control and punch the wall of building at my right. I ran out of the ally to the only person I know could help me. I knock on 10th door I was ready to bust the door down; but I know 10th mother wouldn't like that. 10th answer the door and smiled at me. I started to yell everything that heppen. 10th told to calm and and talk slow. So I did after I was finish Tsuna started to panic. That when reborn slap 10th and told him to clam down. Reborn says that we have to get the rest of the guardian's help. I nod in agreement. We ran to find the rest of the guardians. Don't worry Blast we are going to find you.

May P.O.V

I woke up to darkness. I tred to move but I strap to a table. I shiver cause the table was so cold. I wonder why I could feel the coldness of the table through my clothes. Then a bright light came on. I looked down at myself. Only to see I was only in my bra and panties. I started to struggle agasint the iron straps that held down my wrists and ankles. I looked around it was kinda small and there was no door or windows on anywhere. I looked to myself and my eyes got wide with horrer and fear. There next to me was a knocked out tammy with cuts all over her. She was also in her bra and panties. There was blood still flowing out of her cuts. Tammy opens her eyes and looked towards me.

She then said "M-may i-is that y-you."

I shallowed the lump in my throat and said "yes Tammy its me what heppen to you."

Tammy struggles to say "M-m-may I-I'm sorry f-for what I b-b-been doing to you. A-also d-don't be m-mad at y-your b-boyfriend. I-I kissed h-him t-to m-make y-you m-mad." Tammy started to cough up small amount of blood.

I started to get worried about Tammy. Sure I hate her now; but we once were friends.

I say "Tammy it ok just don't talk. I will get us out of this." I tried to make a flame from my ring. Only to find out someone took my ring. My eyes got wide again

Tammy says again "So y-you f-forgive me."

I though about it for a second before saying "yes I forgive you Tammy; but please stop talking and rest. I don't want you to die yet." I saw tammy smiled and relax. I then say "Tammy I will get us out of here I promise."

Tammy giggled bittly and said "you made a another promise before and broke it. How can I believe you now."

I looked at Tammy with sadness in my eyes and said "This is promise I wont break do you thrust me Tammy do you."

Tammy sigh and said "yes I thrust you."

I smiled and said "I wont let you down."

Then I heard "Aww such a sweet moment between old friends."

My eyes got wide and said "I know voice anywhere but you dead. Tammy and I made sure that you were dead." that voice I knew from anywhere. The voice of the most evilest person in the world. I door open and walked was a girl. A girl sky blue hair and same color eyes. She had a cruel smirk place on her lips. Her eyes were cold as ice. She stop in front of Tammy and I. This girl name is is Sky Bell; she was Tammy and I best friend. We use to be super tight. Until that day, the day we saw Sky kill her own parents. The parents that loved he and do anything for her. She tried to kill Tammy and I; but we killed her. We bruied her body near the river we played at. Tammy and I vowed to each other that we wouldnt tell a soul of what Sky did and what we did. I promise Tammy that day we stay togather; but it didnt heppen like that. We floated away from each other and started to hate each other guts. I only hated the new Tammy. I wish the old Tammy would come back. Sky glared at me. She had hate in her eyes. She hold up the wind ring

My eyes went wide and and yelled "Give that back to me Sky."

Sky says in a sweet voice "oh you want this ring back for what reason."

I said "someone gave that ring to me."

Sky smiled and threw the ring on the ground, she raise her foot ready to stomp on it.

I yelled "please don't do this."

Sky gave me a cruel smirked and said "im doing it and you cant do shit about it." I couldn't do anything to say the wind ring. I close my eyes hoped that someone would the wind ring. That when I heard someone yell my name. I open my eyes only to see someone bust a hole through the wall. Gokudera: ran through the hole. Sky snarl at him then disappered. The straps that was holding Tammy and I down came unloose. I ran over to Tammy and check her pulse. I sigh in relief there was a pulse. Gokudera ran over to me and hug me.

I push him away and said "no times for hugs we have to get Tammy to a hospital." Gokudera nodded and Yamaoto came in. He picked Tammy up and ran out. Gokudera took off his shirt and put it on me. Since Gokudera is bigger than me the shirt was two sizes to big. I walked over to the ring and picked it up. I smiled up and put it back on my finger. Where it belongs. I trun to Gokudera. He smiled at me and kiss me on the lips sofly. We walked out hand in hand smileing. There still one more thing to worry about. Sky how is she still alive after all this time. I looked up at the sky with a frown. I hope she doesnt decide to bring my friends into this.

Me: finally done

may: great chapter

me: I know right

sammie: I hope tammy going tro be ok

me: may she will may she wont. Just read the next chapter to find out

samme: ok (smiles)

may: (sigh) review of all kind are accepted thank you for reading and goodbye


	5. Chapter 5

Me: last chapter was super great

may: yep

sammie: why is sky may

may: someone you will never meet ok

sammie: I hope tammy is ok

me: she going to be ok but who doing the disclaimer

tammy: (coughs) I can do it I want to be helpful (cough) Tati owns nothing but the clothes she waers and her phone

me: its a plam pre but anyway read on people

chapter 5 where is sky?

May P.O.V

I was running through darkness, I knew it was dream. This dream was different. It seem so real to me. The darkness was trying to sallow me up and keep there foreve. I could hear sky laughter, that horrible laughter. I ran as fast as I could. I trip pain shot through my body. I scream out in pain. Sky with cruel smirk looked down at me. She pulled out a knife ready to cut me down. I close my eyes ready for the pain. Then something wonderful heppen, my ring flame begain to grow. It was a weak little flame but then it flared to life. My white flame chase away the darkness and Sky. I woke up after that. I ound myself in my bed fully dress in a black nightgrown. I looked toward my door. There I saw in a chair Gokudera sitting with his eyes close. I sat up and got out of bed. I felt a little pain from the day before. Thanks to me struggleing I bruse my wrist and ankles real bad. I ignored the pain as I walk to my boyfriend. I sat in his lap and laid my head on his chest. He open one eye to looked at me then close it back. H then wraped his arms around me so I wouldn't fall.

He whisper in my ear "feeling any better today." I nod my head and closed my eyes. I felt safe in Gokudera arms like no one in the world could hurt. As long as I was with my one true love.

I looked at Gokudera and said "I love you Gokudera."

Gokudera looked down at me and said "I love you to; but for now on call me Hayato." I smiled brightly at that and kissed solfly. I then laid my head on his chest again. I close my eyes feeling really happy now. I end up falling asleep with a small asmile on my face. I woke up in my bed with Hayato next to me. He had a arm around my waist that kept me next to him. I smiled again. I got up and went down stairs. There I saw my little brother fight. I rolled my eyes and broke them apart. I then snt both of them to their rooms. Then I heard my baby brother crying. He was only 4 months old. I guess he was takeing a nap. I went to his crib and took him out. I knew what to do cause I did this for my other two little brothers. My brother stop crying after he saw me. He always loved me to pick him up and play with him. I got my brother a bottle and fed him. That when Hayato come in.

He looked at me and said "I think you would make a great mother."

I say "I know I would be a great mother. Takeing care of 3 brothers makes good practice." I smiled at him and he smiled back. I put my little brother down in the crib and let him sleep some more. My mom doesnt know anything about sky kidanpping Tammy and I. I like to keep it that way. I don't want her worrying about me. I went to go take a shower, then I got dress in a black tank with a purple jacket over it. I had on rip purple skinny jeans with black and purple converes. At the side on my coveres it had a white skull with a sword through it. Gokudera had left to his house and came back to mine. We both left to the hosptial where Tammy was at. I had brought her flowers with a get well card. I walked into the white room and sat in a chair that was next to Tammy's bed. Tammy open her eyes and looked at me. She smiled at me and I took her hand. I smiled back at her.

Tammy then says "well you kept your promise Blast."

I my eyes got wide and I said "you have called me Blast sinice we were in the 4th grade."

Tammy smiled again and said "yes I know Blast we have to stick to gather now. Sky back and I don't know what she going to do."

I then add "she also took over Alex mind and took him with her."

Tammy says "I can't do anything while I'm here. She will go for me first."

I say "don't worry Tammy I'm going to have two of my friends watch over you."

Tammy says "And who will that be." We both then heard yelling from down the hall. Few mintues later Sissy and mone brust through the door.

I looked at Tammy and said "I'm leaveing thoses to watch over."

Tammy says "I know thoese two are tough; but will they really stand a chance agaisnt Sky."

I smirked at Tammy and said "there are some things you need to learn about my old crew. All of us aren't really that normal. I know these two will potect you with their life." Tammy looked at Mone and Sissy then looked back at me.

Tammy then says "Ok I trust you May I let them protect me."

I smiled sofly and say "good now I will be leaving I have to ask one more person to watch over you." With that I left for my school. I know this person will be here. I walked up the stairs of my school to the roof. There I saw Hibari Kyoya laying on the roof. He turn his head to be and glared. I wasn't affected by the glare. I never affected by it. Unlike most people I wasn't afaird of Kyoya. I also was one of the people he loved to fight because I was so strong. I also wouldn't back down when ever he walked the hallways for prey. Kyoya got up fast and almost hit me with one of his tofus. I dogde it by a inch.

I then said in a calm voice "Kyoya I'm not here to fight I'm hear to ask you for a favor."

Kyoya says "no matter how much I like you herbivore I will not help you with out a fight." Kyoya smirked at me and I sighed. I knew it wasn't going to be easy to get the cloud to help me. I charge at Kyoya and he charge back at me. He had dropped his tofus because I had no wepaon. He wants this fight to be fair. I jump and came down on Kyoya. He dogde and went after me. I did a low kick and made him fall to the ground. I get on top of Kyoya and pin him to the ground.

I then said "Please listen to me Kyoya I need to to watch over my friend . A very powerful and evil person is trying to destroy Namimori," When I siad that I knew Kyoya would help me and I was right. He went Tammy and told Mone and sissy to guard the door. I had looked around Namimori trying to find Sky. No luck tho so I went to Tsuna house. There I saw Gokudera Yamamoto and Tsuna there. They were trying to figuare out a plan to protect everybody. I sat down next to them and told them everything about Sky. Reborn just watched us. I knew it was going to take some time to find Sky; but I couldn't think of anywhere Sky could be at. I knew this was going to be hard; but not this hard. I can't give up tho I find sky and take her down for good.

Me: long chapter right

may: not really

Kyoya: herbivore you better find this girl

may: im doing as best as I could

Kyoya: (growls)

me: (looking at Kyoya with a dreamly look) you are so hot when you growl Kyoya

Kyoya: (looks at me with a icy glare) what was that herbivore

me: (covers me mouth) nothing nothing at all (runs away for my life)

may: dumbass


	6. Chapter 6

Me: here the 6th chapter yay

may: you don't seem happy

me: im not I got my phone taken away and Hibari trying to kill me for calling hot

may: you are a dumbass

me: hey that means

may: someone do the disclaimer please

sky: (comes out of nowhere) I do it

may: SKY!

sky: Tati owns nothing but my little so called friends

* * *

me: ok on to the story

chapter 6

The day it all heppened

I was sitting in my room with no lights all. I didn't want to talk to anyone today. I was going to try to reach sky by using my mind. It was a power that sky and I had. After a few hours I got a conneted to sky mind. After I felt like my soul left me body. I was in a dark place nothing but darkness. That when sky came into view. She still had the scar over her eye where I cut her. None us spoke to each other. We just stared at each other in the eye. Sky's blue eyes hold hatered and sadness. Finally Sky says "I'm suprise you found me May really suprise."

I then ask "Sky why now, why show up now."

Sky gave me and cruel smirked and said "I see how happy you are now so why not take away all that. May do you remember the day when you killed me."

I say "how could I forget you tried to kill Tammy and I."

Normal P.O.V

_flashback to that day_

_ May and Tammy walked to their friend laughing and talking. When they got there Sky's house seem gloomly and dark. May knew something was wrong. She ran up to the house. Tammy ran after May. May knocked on the door a few times. She then knocked harder until she was banging on the door with two fist. May looked at Tammy. Tammy looked worried and scared, she was shakeing. Finally the door opened; but was behind that door sacred may and Tammy more. There was their best friend cover in dark red blood crying. She had a knife in her bloody hand. She had a crazy smale on her pink lips. Her body was shakeing. In her eyes was somethng that may couldn't figure out. Then sky finally said in a voice that didn't sound her to Tammy and May "I killed that like they said to do. I stabbed them until they dead. Until I had stop. I killed may and Tammy I killed my mom and dad." Tammy and may both knew how Sky was treated badly by her mom dad. Her dad always rape her. Sky's mom would make her clean the whole house and if she messed up one time her momwould beat her until sky was knocked out. Finally sky had snapped from all the pain. May grabed her best friend by the shoulders. May purple eyes were wide with fear and concern. Sky smiled up at her best friend and let her see into the house. There on the was puddles of blood and laying in that blood was the bodies of a women and man. The people were Sky's foster mom and dad. May eyes got wider she started to shake her best and yelling at her. Sky was lost to the world she went insane. She looked at her friend may who was crying. A voice in her head said to kill her to. So sky listen to the voice and stab May. May eyes closed in pain and she fell to the ground. Tammy scaremed loudly. Sky covered her ears the the voice in sky head told her to shut the bitch up for good. So she tried, sky went after Tammy. May grab sky legs and sky fell to the dropping the bloodly knife. Tammy didn't know what to do she was frozen in place. May and sky started __to fight. May was loseing blood and started to get weak. She grab the kife and cut Sky face. She cut Sky's left eye making Sky lose her sight. Sky screamed out in pain and put her hands over her left eye. May begain stab Sky until she though sky was dead. Finally Tammy moved over to may and hugged her. May ripped her sleeve and use it to stop the blood. Tammy and May looked at Sky's unmoving body. Tammy and May both knew what to do they buried Sky on a hill that Sky loved. Sky used to wtach the sunset and the stars on the hill. After may and Tammy buried sky body they called the cops. Sfter that it seem liked a blur to the two girls. Killing their own best friend cause them to float away from each other and make new friends. May and Tammy never spoke of Sky; but they never forgot her either. The two girls had a slient pack on Their dear friend Sky. _

_End of flashback_

May P.O.V

Sky and and I looked in each other eyes. I say "that was the hardest thing I had to do Sky. I didn't want to do it; but..." I trailed off

Sky finish for me "But you had to do it because I tried to kill you. Thoes voices they are telling me that I should kill you for trying to kill me and get rid of me." Sky gave me another cruel smirk and said "very soon May you will see me again and guess who will be hurt that time." Sky started to walked pff into the darkest. I yelled at her to wait; but it was to late. She was gonw again she was comsume by the darkness. I knew what I had to do. The old sky was comsume by the darkness and I was going to get her back. Even if it cost me my life I don't care. I want to get sky back to her old self. My soul went back to my body and I open my eyes. I looked out the window and I saw Kyoya there stareing up at me. I sigh loudy and open my window. As soon as I did Kyoya was gone. I rolled my eyes at this and close my window. I looked to the corner of my room. There was my bow and arrows. I guess I have to take them everywhere me now. I picked up one of my arrows and looked at the tip of it. I sigh again as I remember sky. She didnt looked the same as before. Taller skinner and more cruel and twisted. I laid down on my bed. I close and tried to get some sleep. In my dream I saw Tammy Sky and I having fun as we use to do. One tear fell from my eyes as I remember the happy days. I wonder if sky crys some times. Don't worry sky I will save you from the darkness. I will use all my power and to save you, so don't worry. I promise you Sky I promise you.

Me: yay two chapters in the same day lets go for three

may: whatever

sky: …...


	7. Chapter 7

Me: I finish this yesterday but didn't post it so now I'm posting it yay

may: why am I always with you

me: cause I own you

may: whatever Kyoya do the disclaimer

Kyoya: **(growls) **this herbivore owns nothing but may and her other ocs

me: yep on to the story

chapter 7

Sky P.O.V

I was in my dark steel lair. The soul doesn't like sunlight. The soul burns when sunlight hits it. The soul loves the dark. The soul has been living in my body for five years now. I have to listen to the soul or else he will be anger with me. The soul could kill and he also very smart. That why I listen to what the soul have to say. The soul controls my body and mind. When the soul sleeps I get control of my body. Every time I get control of my body and mind I cry. I cry about everything I did. I tried to get Blast to see that. The soul went to sleep and I was free ….. for now at least. I walk around the dark halls for a little but thinking. I though about all the things I did. I killed some many people. I hurt my friend Tammy badly. I walk to the room where Alex stayed at. The soul was able to control his body by splitting from me. I saw Alex get control back. He looked toward me and I gave a weak hi. He stare at me for awhile then looked down. I kept walking down the long black hallway. Blast I really hope you find me and save me from the darkness. The soul is waking up now. I let the soul take over again. I watch as my body is being controlled. Blast I really hope you get here soon.

May P.O.V

I had a look on my face that looked like I was in deep thought. Strands of long black hair fell into my face. I rub my wind ring with my finger. I was trying to find something that would connect me to Sky's lair is. My phone started to ring. The song that played was In The End by linkin park. I looked at my phone, Hayato was calling. I let my phone ring. I didn't feel like talking to Hayato today. I looked out my window and saw the sunset. Sky always loved sunsets. That when it hit me, sunsets that the key. I jumped out of my bed and ran down stairs. I put on some random sneakers. I then ran out the house. The wind blew my hair away from my face as I ran. I went into the forest. I went to a spot where you can see the sun set. The sun wasn't hidden by any trees. I looked around this area to find something unusual. In the middle of the trees there was spot hidden by the shade of the big green trees. I use my hands to dig out the dirt. I finally hit the top of something steel. I covered the place with the dirt and got up. My jeans were dirty now and my hands had dirt all over them. I didn't care tho I had the Sky's lair. I ran all the back into town. I ran to Hayato's house bang on the door. Few minutes later Hayato open the door shocked to see me.

He smiled at me and said "Hey Blast what are you doing her?"

I reply "Hayato I have to talk to you now." I walked into Hayato apartment. I sat on the white couch and Hayato sat next to me. I started telling him everything about what happen between Sky and I. Hayato listen to me with a serious face. Once I was finish Hayato grab my hand and ran out of his apartment. We ran to Tsuna's house, there we called all the guardians. All my friends came to. We had Tammy on the phone too listening to. I told everybody everything I learned. Everyone was shocked about the power I had. I sighed after I finish we all started to make a plan. Reborn looked at Tsuna and told him to be a boss and lead everyone.

I looked at Tsuna and said "Tsuna I know that sky is not really doing this someone has to be controlling her." I tried to stop the tears from falling; but I failed. I started to cry and I could hear on the phone Tammy was crying too. We were crying for our best friend who being control by the darkness. Hayato hugged me and whispered in my ear "It's going to be OK I know the Boss will help you." I looked at Tsuna and nodded. I smiled when Tsuna said he would help me get my lost friend back. Don't worry sky we are coming to save you. Just hang on a bit longer.

Me: finally finish

may: yep

Tammy: when you posting the next chapter

me: soon I need to rest tho OK.

May: yep thank you for reading and review


	8. chapter 8

Me: hey everyone I'm sorry for not updating sooner I sorta lost interest in the story for a a little bit but I am back and for you all to forgive me I am going to put up 3 more chapters after this

may: she working very hard now

me: but anyway who doing the disclaimer

Tammy: I do it Tati owns nothing but her ocs if she own KHR the world would blow up

me: what that wouldn't happen

may: yes it would anyway read on people and review see you at the end

You are a guardian to?

May P.O.V

After I told everyone what I found we all started getting ready. I found some clothes that I consider fighting clothes. I fought some many fights in this outfit. Every time these clothes got smaller due to me growing or my mom not washing

them right. I would always go to Hot Topic and get the same outfit and added some new things to it. I put on a black tank top that showed off my stomach and a purple leather jacket. I put on my black fingerless gloves next. I then put on

black skinny jeans that I put holes in due to me fighting. I then put on my black converse with a big purple heart on the side. I then had to choose if I'm going to leave my hair down or put on a black and purple headband. I chose to leave

my hair down. I got my arrows and bows and my wind ring. I looked at my wind ring when a white flame burst out of it. I study the white flame closely for a few seconds. The flame was pure white and I knew that this was the flame that

was going to heal Sky. I heard a know at the door and went to go see who it was. I open the door to see Tammy there with tears running down her face. When I saw those tears I pulled Tammy into a gentle hug. I was about to ask her

what wrong but she beat me to the punch. Tammy start saying that she wants to help fight to but she is useless since she has no weapon or powers. She started crying even harder and I couldn't hear anything she was say since she

buried her head in my chest. I hug Tammy harder and started to cry to. I didn't know why I was crying maybe it was out of pity for Tammy. Tammy and I cried for 15 minutes. Tammy pulled away and wipe the tears from her face. I also

wipe the tears from my face.

Tammy then says to me "May I don't want to feel useless anymore. I want to fight, I want to save Sky."

I say "I'm sorry Tammy but you can't be in the fight since you have no weapon and not like me."

Tammy says "you mean I can't fight because I'm not part of the mafia." I looked at Tammy with wide eyes filled with surprise. Tammy goes into her pocket and takes out a ring like mine and looks at me. She puts the ring in my face and it was just like my wind ring but it was a different element. I didn't know what to say so I stayed quiet.

Tammy says "after we stop talking to each other I found this ring by the river where you Sky and I use to hang out at. I found it in the river when the sun hit it. I grab it and looked at it. I kept quiet about until now." Tammy looks at me and I grab the ring. I looked at it for a few seconds and gave it back to Tammy.

I then said "Tammy try to make a flame from the and do it fast." Tammy nodded and put the ring on her finger. She then close her eyes and I watch her she serious eyes. That when a cherry blossom pink flame burst out of the ring. I smiled at Tammy when her eyes fill with excitement from make the flame. Now I had to figure out what would her ring be called.

That when I heard Reborn say "oh I see so that Tammy girl is the guardian of fire." I looked behind Tammy to see the evil devil hitman.

I ask reborn "so Tammy is Tsuna's guardian now."

The baby hitman says "yep the guardian of fire." I look at Tammy and smiled at her, she smiled back at me.

Then I say "well Tammy I guess you are fighting now." Tammy start jumping up and down with excitement. She then stops when she remember who we are fighting. I also frown when I remember to.

Tammy looks at me and say "I know what weapon I'm going to use."

I look at Tammy and say "and what would that be." Tammy says nothing just walks out to get something. She comes back in the house with a scythe.

I looked at it and said very dumbly "cool." I looked at Reborn he was smirking.

Reborn says "OK girls everyone ready to go." Reborn jumps on my shoulder and points out the door. Tammy and I start running to Tsuna house. Now this is when the real battle begins

me: Tammy a new guardian cool right

Tammy: yep

may: whatever hurry with the other chapters now

me: OK OK I'm doing it **(typing the other chapters up) **

May and Tammy: **(smiles) **


	9. Chapter 9

Me: like I promise another chapter hope you like chapter 8 and chapter now who doing the disclaimer

Everyone: …...

me: may please

may: **(sighs and gets her chainsaw) **now who wants to do the disclaimer **(turns her chainsaw on and walks toward everyone) **

Reborn: I do it so no one gets hurt **(points his gun at Tsuna) **Dane-Tsuna do the disclaimer before you get 30 bullets in your skull

Tsuna: **(gets up fast)** yes Reborn **(turns to readers) **tati owns nothing but her ocs and her palm pre phone

me: its the greatest phone in the world anyway read on people read all the hard work I put in this

The fight begins now

May P.O.V

Everyone followed me to Sky's hideout. When we got there I went over to Tammy.

I then ask her "are you sure you are ready to face Tammy."

Tammy looks at me and says "I wouldn't come here if I wasn't ready." I smiled at Tammy and moves the leaves that was hiding the trapdoor. As soon as I did that I got pulled into the dark hole. I heard yells of my name and I felt

someone grab at my hand. I looked up to see Tammy trying to pull me back up. It didn't work Tammy got pulled in with me. We landed on cold steel ground. Tammy landed on top me and got up fast. She held out her hand to pull me up.

We looked around the cold dark steel lair. I start thinking about Gokudera. What was he doing up there to get me out. I looked to my side to say something to Tammy but she was gone. I saw Tammy walking down the dark hallway. I ran

to catch up to her.

Gokudera P.O.V

as soon as the trapdoor close I ran towards it trying to open it. I was about to blow it up but I was stop by May ex boyfriend Alex. The asshole tackle me to the ground. Alex tried to punch me in the face but I push him off me. I got my

flame arrow and pointed it at the asshole. I was ready to kill the asshole for what he done to May. The baseball freak stop me from kill the asshole. I was about to yell at him for trying to stop me, but I saw something that stop me. I

looked at Alex eyes and saw they held nothing. I walked a little closer to Alex and looked into his eyes. It was true Alex eyes held nothing at all it was like he was a shell that had no soul. It creep me out a little. That when Alex wrapped

strong arms around my neck and tried to kill me. I knee the asshole in the stomach but it did nothing. The asshole hands started getting tighter around my neck. I kept trying to get him off me. That when the boss punch the asshole off

me. I was so glad the boss was there to save me. I looked toward the asshole body that wasn't moving. I saw a black smoke come out of the asshole mouth. The black smoke went between the cracks of the trapdoor. I walked towards

Alex body he was knocked out now and he wont be waking up any time soon. I looked at the trapdoor now to deal with that.

May P.O.V

Tammy and I walked down the hallway that seem like it never ends. We finally see a light at the end of the hallway. Tammy and I ran toward it and was blinded by the light. When our eyes adjusted we saw Sky stand there with her arms cross. She had a cruel smirk on her face. I got my bow ready and point it at Sky.

I then say "Sky I know you are in there somewhere please fight what controlling and we can go and be friends again."

Tammy adds "Sky don't you remember all the good times that we had. Sky please don't us do this."

Sky eyes go back to what they were and she says "I'm sorry you two but I can't fight the darkness and you can't defeat the darkness. Its to strong." Then sky eyes went back to what they were before. I couldn't stand this there has to

be a way to save sky. As I was thinking Sky attack Tammy. Tammy wasn't fast enough and got pin down by Sky. I yelled Tammy and tried to run over to her. When I tried to run over my feet wouldn't move. My feet were stuck to the

ground by the darkness that Sky was talking about. I looked up from my feet when I heard Tammy high scream. There I saw Tammy bleeding badly on both her arms and legs. Tammy pink pants and shirt were cut showing off the cuts

that were pouring out blood. I saw Sky have a bloody knife in her hand. That knife had Tammy dark red blood on it. Sky put the knife to her mouth and licked it. She made comment on Tammy have sweet blood. She then start walking

toward me leaving Tammy to die of blood loss. I kept trying to move my body but the darkness kept me from doing that. Sky put the bloody knife to my neck. I could feel Tammy's blood drip on to my neck. I close my eyes and made my

white flame bigger. Sky jump back in surprise. I open my eyes and move my body. I smirked and got my bow ready. I shop the arrow that had my white flame at the tip. It cut the skin on Sky's face. The cut begin to pour out blood. She

smirked and through her knife at me. I dodge by a inch and got my shoulder cut. I just realize that my jacket fell off somewhere. I frown because after all this is over I have to find that jacket. While I was thinking about that sky had a

chance to attack me. She took that chance and punch me in the face hard. I flew back a little and caught myself. I grab another arrow and shot it at Sky. Sky duck and grab me by my shirt. Another knife appeared in her hand. She use the

darkness to pin me down again. I tried to break away but the knife at my neck stop me. I looked up at Sky with fear written all over my face. She smirked at me and press the knife harder to my neck. I close my eyes waiting for the pain. It

didn't come I open my eyes to see sky in a headlock. I looked up and saw Tammy there still bleeding but still fight. The darkness moves away from to Tammy. That gave me a chance I got my one arrows that had the most flames on it. I

sent the arrow in the darkness that surround Sky. I saw the darkness leave Sky to try to get the arrow out of it. Sky pass out on to me. Tammy fell back on her but and fell asleep. I grab another arrow and stuck in the darkness. I did the

same thing over and over again until the darkness disappeared. I sighed and looked at my two friends. I use my flame to heal my friends. Tammy had woke up during the time I was healing her. She help me pick up sky and walk back to

the trap door. The trap door open and I saw Gokudera's face. I was so happy that I could cry. After we were pulled out of the lair. I hug Gokudera and kissed him. I started feeling sleepy so I feel asleep in Gokudera's arms. It finally over

or maybe it now.

Me: second chapter in one day lets go for three

may: whatever

Tammy: (sigh)

sky: I am finally free of the darkness.

May: (smiles) good for you

sky: I know right

me: anyway look out for chapter 10 OK and maybe chapter 11


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Is The Darkness Gone

I woke up in my room looking up the poster on the white ceiling that had my favorite band on it. I sat up fast that cause the worst pain

ever to shoot through my whole body. I grit my teeth to keep from

screaming from the pain. I then heard footsteps rush over to me, I

looked over to see Gokudera there.

Gokudera made me lay back down and he says "be careful

Blast you haven't healed yet. You have to take it easy."

I smiled at Gokudera and said "It's alright Gokudera don't worry about me."

Gokudera smiles back at and says "I have to worry about my girlfriend, now just relax." I was about to take Gokudera's advice until I remember Star. I shot up ignoring the pain that shot through my body.

I then looked at Gokudera and said "where Star is she alright, please tell me she alright!" I was worried about my poor best friend I saved her from the Darkness that took over her.

Gokudera calms me down by saying "she is alright Blast calm down and lay back down."

I yelled "no I am not going to calm down until I see Star."

Gokudera says "alright I take you to her just calm down." I

agreed and went to my closet. I take out a outfit which was a black

shirt and some black Skinny jeans. The pain still remain but it started

to fade away now. I push Gokudera out of my room and started to

undress. I then put on the outfit and put my long black hair in a

ponytail. I open the door and followed Gokudera out of my house

telling my mom I would be back later as I walked out. I followed

Gokudera to the hospital and to Sky's room. She was asleep at the

time and she looked just like the old Sky I knew back when I was

kid. I walked over to her bed and looked down at her pale face. I

smiled down at her glad that she was OK and not dead. I looked at

Gokudera and told him thank you with my eyes. He smiled at me

and I stayed with Sky for the rest of day. She didn't wake up and the

doctor said she will be asleep for a while. I couldn't wait until Sky

wakes up. Just thinking about it filled me with excitement and fear. I

really hope the Darkness is really gone and I defeat it.

Me: that it chapter 10 hoped you like and please don't kill me for not updating soon enough.

May: at you finish it

me: yes I am very lazy everyone


	11. Chapter 11

Me: hi everyone here is chapter 11, sorry for not updating soon enough writer block.

May that not a excuse

me: yes it is now to move onto important stuff.

May Tati needs a beta reader

Me: I been thinking about for awhile so if anyone nice enough to be my beta reader I will give you a internet bunny. It cute so trust me you love my internet bunny. OK, enough of being silly. On to the story

chapter 11

Sky wakes up

Sky P.O.V

My vision was blurred as I open my one good eye. I moved a hand over my face to shield my face from the harsh bright light. I sat up and realize that I had control over my body and mind again. I move my arms to make sure I really had control of my body again. Tears of joy came to my eyes, the Darkness is gone. I was back to my old self again, I started to cry and I hugged myself.

I then heard a voice say "I'm glad you are awake, you been asleep for such a long time. I was really worried about you Sky." I looked to the left of me and I jumped out of bed to hug Blast tightly. I cried in her arms, so happy to see my best friend after a long time.

I then looked up at her and said "May I'm so sorry for everything, the Darkness was controlling me. I couldn't fight it, it was too strong. I'm so sorry."

Blast held my tightly and said "It alright Sky, you don't have to worry anymore. The Darkness is gone and you have control again." Blast smiled warmly at me and I only cried harder. How could she forgive after all the horrible things I did. I killed another human being, I had someone eles blood on my hands. I also attack Tammy and her, I wouldn't forgive me if I was Blast.

I asked after I was done crying "where Tammy."

Blast sighed and reply "she went back home with Alex, she said she couldn't face you. So she gone, now Sky I want you to stay at the hospital and rest. My mother said you could stay with us after you feel better."

I sighed and said "then I be put back into foster care."

Blast nodded and said "sorry Sky, but yes you be put back into foster care. I promise you that my mom will help you find a good home. I nodded at Blast and laid back down in the bed. I pulled the white bed sheet to my shoulder and close my eyes. Blast sighed and said "get some Sky I come by again to see you." Blast then left the room and I fell into a deep sleep.

May P.O.V

I sighed quietly as I walked the halls of the hospital. I was going to meet Gokudera outside and get something to eat. Until I lost control of my body, everything went dark and I could see myself still walking. When my body made outside I then realize that someone was controlling my body. I knew it was The Darkness.

Me: BAM The Darkness still here people. Bet you didn't see that comeing

May: WHY IS IT CONTROLLING ME!

Me: because Tammy left and The Darkness needs a host. Anyway now if any bate reader are nice enough be my bate reader I give you a internet bunny bye bye everyone. Don't forget to review.


End file.
